


Хорошая идея

by cat_of_passage



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_of_passage/pseuds/cat_of_passage
Summary: Написано на заявку: Хочу Крольдих, с юстом, и чтобы выводился и страдал не Шульдих, как обычно, а Кроуфорд. Шульдиху нравится происходящее, так что он не торопится с сексом. Когда наконец дойдет до дела, было бы здорово посмотреть на Кроуфорда, которого по-настоящему выносит с процесса (мм, ну и за упор в большей степени на сексуальную составляющую, а не на любовь и прочее - много печенек. Хотя чувства тоже возможны, заказчик не против ).Без насилия, принуждения, флаффа и превышения служебных полномочи, но с ХЭ.





	Хорошая идея

Прикосновения пальцев почти невесомы. Кажется, он ощущает их только потому, что знает: они должны там быть. Медленное тихое скольжение. Нескончаемый неровный путь от основания шеи к напряженным лопаткам и ниже по позвоночнику, с неравномерными остановками у каждого позвонка. Невыносимо. Не-вы-но-си-мо. Хочется податься назад, прижаться к невидимым рукам, соприкоснуться кожей, впитать все прикосновение целиком, но он не смеет пошевелиться, боясь спугнуть долгожданную ласку. Такое легкое касание. Такое тяжелое касание.  
Брэд приходит в себя, ощущая холод сползающей по виску капли пота. Туман хорошо знакомого видения не спешит рассеиваться, заставляя все также остро чувствовать окружающую реальность. Брэду кажется, что последние месяцы он живет исключительно ощущениями. В ожидании давно желанного прикосновения кожа будто стремится не упустить ни одного другого. Холод капли пота на виске. Шероховатость края манжета рубашки. Тяжесть дужек очков. Касание собственных волос на шее за слегка отошедшим воротничком. Кроуфорд переводит дыхание и бездумно тянется за упаковкой бумажных платков в верхнем ящике стола.

Четыре месяца и две с половиной недели. Ровно столько времени назад он увидел это в первый раз. Четыре месяца и три недели. Именно тогда в квартире-штабе в Любеке объявился Шульдих. 

…С момента их последней встречи телепат сильно изменился. Перестал прятать глаза от чужих взглядов, но отрастил волосы. Стал менее суетливым, но обрел нервную резкость движений. Совсем не похож на того неуверенного мальчишку, которого Брэду когда-то представили как нового участника элитной группы для особых непосредственных поручений Старейшин.  
Просто удивительно, как некоторых людей красит провал.  
Шульдих никогда не говорил о случившемся в Португалии, а Кроуфорд не видел смысла спрашивать. Телепат был разжалован, телепат был под его началом, телепат потерял право голоса в Розенкройц. Телепат был безупречным подчиненным. Телепат превратил жизнь Кроуфорда в ад.

…Возвращаясь домой, Брэд застаёт Шульдиха в кухне. Он сидит, сложив на столешницу длинные руки и положив голову на локоть. Смотрит на Кроуфорда снизу вверх, вместо приветствия задерживая на нём взгляд чуть дольше обычного. Он бы кивнул, но ему просто не хочется двигать головой - телепат выглядит усталым.  
\- Чёртовы туристы, - отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. – Летом в этом городе треклятая тьма туристов. Мысли на десяти языках одновременно. Старый город становится проклятым местом. Скажи, Кроуфорд, когда ты сюда приехал, ты тоже фотографировался в обнимку с чертом у собора Святой Марии?  
\- Я приехал сюда не на увеселительную прогулку, - Брэд отворачивается, отвлекаясь на текущую в чайник из крана воду. Смотреть на воду легко и приятно. Можно на мгновение забыть о разметавшихся по голым плечам рыжих чуть влажных прядях.  
\- А жаль, вы бы славно смотрелись вместе. Славно.  
Шульдих снова смотрит на Кроуфорда. Следит, не отрывая внимательного взгляда. Как тот стоит, облокотившись спиной о кухонный стол, ожидая, когда закипит чайник. Как намеренно отводит взгляд. Как вновь отворачивается, чтобы залить кипятком заварку. Как ставит перед Шульдихом кружку. Как остается стоять на прежнем месте, предпочитая пить чай, стоя, чем садиться с ним за один стол. Пальцы телепата скользят по краю кружки. Очень медленно, почти не касаясь керамики. Полукруг за полукругом. Невесомо. Брэд понимает, что неотрывно следит за их скольжением, лишь когда Шульдих – нарочно или случайно – окунает пальцы в кипяток и резко отдергивает руку, прижимая обожженную кожу к губам. Спустя мгновение на губах появляется короткая усмешка. Шульдих смотрит на Кроуфорда.

Кроуфорд уверен, что Шульдих знает о навязчивом видении. Не может не знать. Шульдих даже случайно не касается Кроуфорда. Оба никогда не говорят об этом. 

…Четыре пули – три мимо и одна по касательной. Удивительное везение, если стреляют на поражение на столь близкой дистанции. Ну, или необыкновенно точный расчет. Брэд сожалеет, что не смог найти варианта, при котором бы телепат не пострадал бы вовсе. Но предвиденье не подразумевает всемогущества.  
Шульдих шипит сквозь зубы и бормочет под нос ругательства на немецком, отдирая от кожи присохшую на запекшейся крови рубашку. Одной рукой это делать непросто, как бы хорошо телепат ни владел ими обеими.  
\- Я помогу, - Кроуфорд не спрашивает, он утверждает, но все равно немного медлит, прежде чем коснуться напарника. Шульдих бледен, но вновь коротко усмехается, отмечая промедление. И располагает руку на низкой спинке дивана так, чтоб дать Кроуфорду удобный доступ. Брэд обрабатывает рану и изо всех сил старается не позволить себе провести пальцами по внутренней стороне руки, лаская покрытую мелкими веснушками кожу. Пальцы телепата плотно сжаты, но Брэд радуется, что им удалось избежать того варианта будущего, в котором Шульдиху приходилось бы обходиться без мизинца и безымянного пальца на правой руке. У Шульдиха очень красивые руки. Длинные пальцы с широкими ногтевыми пластинами. Их было бы жалко портить. 

…Пальцы Шульдиха обвивают горлышко бутылки пива. Скользят вверх-вниз с неравными интервалами в ритм музыки с радио. Смотреть невозможно. Невозможно не смотреть. Кажется, сам Шульдих сейчас не очень осознает что делает. Он раскинулся на диване с закрытыми глазами и фальшиво подпевает популярной песне.  
\- Скажи, Брэд, - вдруг он оборачивается и смотрит на пророка своим любимым долгим взглядом, - какого чёрта ты делаешь в это дыре?  
\- Я здесь уже три года, - зачем-то отвечает Кроуфорд. Он не думал, что у него будет настроение откровенничать. – Розенкройц видят мою полезность здесь.  
\- Они видят здесь твою бесполезность, согласись, а? – Шульдих подмигивает и ухмыляется. – Можно сказать, мы с тобой здесь на свалке. Паршивые условия, грязная работа… Расходный материал, м?  
Телепат прав. Но признавать это вслух – равносильно принятию собственного поражения. Как будто и в самом деле расписаться в собственной бесполезности. Поэтому Кроуфорд предпочитает промолчать. А еще лучше уйти из комнаты. Чтоб все-таки не смотреть.  
\- Неужели тебе не хочется вырваться отсюда, а, Кроуфорд? – кричит ему вслед Шульдих.  
Хочется. Разумеется, хочется.  
И из ловушки собственных желаний тоже – очень хочется.

…Само по себе слово «усталость» - липкое, навязчивое, и заметно отдает безнадежностью. Что говорить о самой усталости – мерзкое состояние. Кроуфорд устал. Нельзя сказать, что это состояние ему непривычно, отнюдь. Они достаточно знакомы, чтобы пророк продолжал работать, не обращая на него внимания. Но их работа окончена. Время выходить на связь с Розенкройц, время двигаться дальше. Брэд думает, что будет просить о смене напарника. Брэд думает, что его пророчества всегда исполнялись. Брэд думает, что не застрахован от исключений, и, возможно, дар сыграл с ним странную шутку. Брэд думает, что ему было бы жаль расставаться с телепатом. Но он с каждым днем все меньше доверяет своей выдержке. Он итак продержался уже почти полгода. Тем более – усталость. Усталость – плохой союзник.

***

Разумеется, Шульдих знает. С самого первого дня, с самого первого видения.  
С того самого момента, когда его, входящего в квартиру после очередной вылазки в город, с порога ошпарило чужим несдержанным чувством, которое тот с удивлением определил как желание. Понимание, что источником чувства был застывший в дверях пророк – с отстраненным взглядом, застывшим лицом и напряженной спиной, – удивляло не меньше. Пожалуй, даже несколько пугало. Телепат насторожился и ждал – реакции, действий, слов – чего угодно. Но с каждым днем убеждался, что ждал напрасно. И это… задевало? радовало? …сбивало с толку.  
Когда, поймав очередной отголосок чужой жажды, Шульдих понял, что ему неожиданно приятно подобное внимание, это стало для него новым откровением. Откровением пьянящим, толкающим на нелогичные и безумные поступки. Дразнить Брэда Кроуфорда. В здравом уме – ни за что. Но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии провокаций. Горячие мурашки на спине под взглядом Кроуфорда того стоили. Тем более, пророк прекрасно держал себя в руках, на удивление прекрасно. Что творилось при этом в его голове, Шульдих знать не хотел. Особенно учитывая, что приказы о неприкосновенности головы пророка были не из тех, которые можно обсуждать. А Шульдиху смертельно скучно в этой любекской дыре…

Иногда Шульдих задумывается, как долго может это продолжаться. Он старается не думать об этом часто. Мысль, что однажды Кроуфорд может просто потерять интерес, приходит к нему только через полгода. Такой вариант развития событий заставляет ежиться от непрошеного холода. Оказывается, чужие чувства могут вызывать привыкание. Дурная привычка. Шульдих никогда не умел от них избавляться. Только усугублять. Усугублять – хорошая идея.

***  
Шульдих застаёт Брэда в комнате, служившей ему спальней. Пророк не слышит входящего телепата и не оборачивается к нему. Он сидит на краю матраса, кажется, поглощенный видением. Обнаженная спина напряжена, в руке сжата недавно снятая рубашка. Спина Кроуфорда – зрелище, достойное разворота глянцевого журнала сомнительного содержания. Невольно прищелкивая языком, Шульдих хватается за пришедшее вдруг решение. В конце концов, что может быть правильнее выполнения собственных желаний?

***

Кроуфорд давно перестал считать, в какой раз ему приходит это видение. Но отчего же ощущения каждый раз сохраняют такую сумасшедшую яркость? Хочется стонать в голос и проклинать холодок между горячей кожей и оторвавшимися от неё пальцами. Почему не приелось? Не стало обыденным? За что эта пытка? Кроуфорд болезненно жмурится, прогоняя наваждение, но неожиданно - безуспешно. Невесомые касания пальцев на позвоночнике не спешат растворяться.  
Понимание же не задерживается. Понимание приходит ледяной дрожью и жаркой волной по всему телу, сорвавшимся в дурной ритм пульсом и звоном тишины в ушах. Понимание сковывает по рукам и ногам, не давая возможности пошевелиться. Кроуфорду кажется, что если он двинется с места, реальность осыплется точно также, как его видения. Ведь он никогда не видел, что могло бы быть дальше. Он не оборачивается. Он просто чувствует, как пальцы Шульдиха невесомо скользят по коже. Как тысячи раз до этого и еще никогда прежде – рваный маршрут: шея, лопатки, позвоночник. Бесконечно долго и нескончаемо мало. По-прежнему невыносимо. Невыносимо, как никогда раньше. Брэд думает, что сойдет с ума, если так будет продолжаться. Когда касания исчезают, Брэд чувствует биение собственного сердца в наступившей болезненной пустоте.  
На плечи пророка ложатся ладони, и он ощущает дыхание возле самого уха – и это становится спусковым механизмом, кнопкой детонатора, последней каплей. Кроуфорд резко разворачивается, перехватывая руки, сжимая запястья, и застывает, вглядываясь в лицо телепата. В насмешливые синие глаза. Шульдих не пытается вырвать руки или отодвинуться. Он наклоняется ближе и медленно проводит по скуле Брэда языком.  
Здравый разум? О чём вы. Это последнее, о чем думает Кроуфорд. Он не думает. Он толкает Шульдиха вниз, опрокидывая на спину и не выпуская рук, и впивается в шею рваным поцелуем, чувствуя языком биение чужого пульса, соскальзывая губами по ключице. Кажется, Шульдих смеётся - Брэд чувствует, как вибрирует у него в горле смех. Он слегка шевелит кистями рук, смеясь Брэду в ухо: «Эй, пусти». Пророк сам не понимает, почему слушается. Он медленно разжимает пальцы, отводя в стороны руки, ожидая, что телепат сейчас поднимется и уйдет. Но Шульдих запускает пальцы ему в волосы, проводит ими по затылку и вновь гладит спину – теперь уже полной ладонью, с нажимом, привлекая Брэда ближе. Выгибается вперед, трется о бедра так, что Брэд чувствует его возбужденный член, сжимает пальцы на ягодицах и прикрывает глаза. В голове Кроуфорда – рыжий туман. С рычащим стоном он тянется к замку молнии на брюках телепата, но тот внезапно перехватывает его руку. Оба замирают, глаза в глаза. Пауза длится вечность, прежде чем Шульдих толкает Брэда в плечо и резко поднимается. Мгновение – и его уже нет в комнате. Кроуфорд со всей силы ударяет по стене раскрытой ладонью. Он зол на себя, зол на Шульдиха, зол на бессмысленную нелепость ситуации. Он расстегивает собственные джинсы и остервенело дрочит, мысленно трахая Шульдиха с не меньшей яростью, и не пытаясь скрывать свои фантазии за привычными щитами.

***  
Шульдих за стеной кусает губы и дрочит с тем же бешеным ритмом. Он думает, что заигрался. Он не уверен, что сможет сохранить контроль. Какой к чертям контроль? Контроль над чем? …над кем? ...чей? …зачем? …контроль? К чёрту… Телепат тихо стонет, кончая, и откидывает голову на стену, стукаясь затылком, тяжело дыша. Ему хочется раствориться в окутавшей мир вокруг тишине. Он не хочет думать, что делать дальше. Он вообще не хочет думать.

***  
Утро должно было принести неловкие взгляды и дурацкие фразы. Кроуфорд категорически не хочет видеть телепата. Он не желает делать вид, что ничего не произошло – он не привык отказываться от фактов. Он не знает, как вести себя с телепатом, учитывая вчерашнюю сцену. Он не чувствует себя уверенным в способности сдержать себя в руках при новой провокации. Он признает, что хочет Шульдиха до боли в яйцах. Он злится на телепата. Он не хочет насилия. Он растерян и нервничает.  
Заявление с просьбой о смене напарника уже составлено, но Брэд никак не может заставить себя поставить в конце свою подпись. Кроуфорд меряет комнату шагами, косясь на бумаги на столе. Он хочет успокоиться, он садится на диван и опускает голову на руки. И в этот момент чувствует на себя взгляд.  
Шульдих стоит в дверном проёме, придерживаясь рукой за косяк. Он растрепан, на нем смятые вчерашние брюки и расстегнутая рубашка. 

Они встречаются взглядами, но никто не пытается заговорить. Никто не пытается сдвинуться с места. В окно льётся тёплый свет любекского солнца.  
Наконец Шульдих срывается с места, быстрым движением садится верхом на колени Брэда, вжимает руками плечи пророка в спинку дивана, прижимается, продолжая смотреть в глаза. Кроуфорд разрывается между желаниями спихнуть телепата на пол и сомкнуть руки у него за спиной, лишив возможности легкого побега. Он хочет, чтоб телепат ответил за свои поступки. Черт. Он просто хочет.  
Шульдих медленно наклоняется и осторожно касается губами губ, будто сам не уверен до конца в том, что делает. Аккуратно прихватывает верхнюю губу, проводит по ней языком, и шумно выдыхает, когда губы Кроуфорда касаются в ответ. Пророк осторожно кладет руки Шульдиху на плечи, притягивая ближе, целуя агрессивнее, прижимая. В голове снова начинает сгущаться рыжий туман. Кроуфорд гладит телепата по спине, сминая рубашку, стаскивая её, лаская голую спину, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением к коже. Целует Шульдиха в шею, над ключицами, проводит языком по кадыку, целует под откинутый подбородок. Прижимает сильнее, вжимается бедрами, движется навстречу движениям телепата, трется, чувствуя ответное возбуждение. Скользит рукой за пояс брюк, сжимая пальцы на заднице Шульдиха, наслаждаясь хриплым стоном. Шульдиха ведёт, у него плывущий взгляд и это срывает все последние ограничители. Брэд касается пальцем ануса, слегка давит, ловит растерянный взгляд телепата, толкается пальцем внутрь. Шульдих стонет и закусывает губу, и Брэду хочется прижать его к себе еще сильнее, чувствовать всем телом. Он растягивает телепата, не переставая целовать, постепенно добавляя второй и третий палец. Шульдих роняет голову ему на плечо, прихватывая губами мочку уха. Они возятся с застежками брюк, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы снимать их до конца – это Брэду видится недопустимой тратой времени. Когда Шульдих берет оба их члена одной рукой, медленно скользя по всей длине, Кроуфорду кажется, что он готов кончить прямо сейчас. Он отталкивает руки Шульдиха, заставляет перевернуться у него на коленях, неловко путаясь в спущенных брюках, и медленно входит. Неспешность требует нечеловеческих усилий, потому что ощущения ошарашивают, обжигают, сжимают, поражают. Запоздало Кроуфорд вспоминает про смазку, но Шульдих вдруг начинает двигаться, и в голове снова становится пусто. Брэд сильнее обхватывает телепата за грудь и перехватывает инициативу, двигаясь сильными равномерными толчками. Шульдих откидывает голову ему на плечо, стонет, рвано дышит, что-то бессвязно шепчет. Оргазм накрывает их одного за другим, Брэд рычит, впиваясь зубами Шульдиху в плечо, мир вокруг взрывается на мириады осколков. Осколки сыплются с мелодичным звоном.  
Кажется, прежней жизни больше не существует.

***

Они остаются сидеть, не меняя позы и не пытаясь привести себя в порядок, наслаждаясь пьяным чувством расползающейся по телу истомы.  
\- Не смей подписывать заявление, - почему-то Шульдиху кажется очень важным сказать это прямо сейчас, и он бормочет сквозь усталость. У него есть хорошая идея, как помочь им с Кроуфордом снова оказаться среди элиты Розенкройц. Вернее, ему - снова, Брэду – впервые. У него нет шансов без Брэда, Брэду же необходима его помощь. Будет сложно, но шансы есть. Завтра он напишет Рут, что готов взяться за её безумные идеи с ритуалом. Телепат хочет сказать об этом Кроуфорду сейчас же, но почему-то передумывает. Вместо этого он поворачивает голову на бок и слегка трется носом о щеку пророка. Они справятся.  
Он справится.

***

Брэду хочется задержаться в настоящем моменте как можно дольше, сохраняя сладкое спокойствие удовлетворенного желания, но дар кидает ему ворох пестрых видений: новые напарники – собственная команда? – Токио, Эсцет, нешуточные схватки – картинки мелькают одна за другой, как будто бы перед глазами тасуют совершенно новую колоду, никогда раньше не виденных карт. Шульдих в этой колоде есть. И почему-то это успокаивает.


End file.
